Untitled - Mortal Instruments
by aliceeo
Summary: I'm not really sure what this is - I wrote this because I was bored but I also wanted to know how uploading stories to fanfiction worked (I usually just read fanfic, not create content myself) I'm not sure if I'll carry on, because, to be honest, I have no idea where it it is going and what the major plot will be. We'll see - maybe I upload more, maybe I don't.


Clary stared sadly into Simon Lewis' eyes as he imitated Jace Herondale's swift movements – Simon's first stage of training. Although, after losing every trace of memory about the Shadowhunter world, he was reminded and retaught of the ways of this secret and was even training to become one himself, Clary knew it would never be the same. Sure enough, Simon was aware and agreed with the fact that he and Clary were and are best friends, with so many memories ranging from when they were little kids milling around the play area to their encounter with Sebastian, but he would never remember any of them. That time when Simon burst out laughing in the library when Clary banged her toe on the table and started cursing under her breath, and the librarian scolded them angrily, making them laugh even louder. Gone, forgotten. Well, by Simon at least, for Clary was forever replaying these types of moments in her head. A sudden voice broke Clary's thoughts. "Hey, beautiful." Came Jace's angelic but manly voice. "Simon's finished today's training, I was thinking we go get a coffee or something."  
Clary looked up and smiled, taking in his thick, blonde hair and gleaming golden eyes. She never really got used to his beauty – it was merely impossible with that strong jaw and- Clary whipped back to reality when Jace nudged her slightly. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Sure. Sounds great. When? Now?"  
Smiling, Jace shook his head at his girlfriend. "I know I'm angelic and the most perfect beauty anyone could wish for, but you've got to stop staring at my face all the time."  
Clary scowled, got up and made her way out of the training arena. She stopped at the door. "I need to get my stuff together. Give me 10 mins-  
"Sweetie, we're going to a coffee shop. Unless they're holding some grand meeting with Taylor Swift or something, I don't think you need to spend an hour getting ready."  
"Fine. I'll be ready in a minute." She spat back, making Jace's grin wider.

Clary took the elevator down to the residential wing, where her temporary room was located. She was staying at the New York Institute for a while, to stay with Simon whilst he was training. She entered the room to find Isabelle Lightwood gazing at a drawing that Clary had done of her and Jace cuddling under the moonlight. Isabelle, seeing Clary enter, grabbed the paper and held it out. "This. Is. ADORABLE!" Isabelle screeched.

Clary quickly grabbed the paper and put it behind her back, her face red from embarrassment. She didn't understand why she was embarrassed. I mean, it wasn't a secret they were dating or anything. Maybe it was just because of the drawing – she'd done herself well enough but Jace, oh Jace. She could never, ever, get Jace's features right. She'd tried and tried, but it always failed – she couldn't portray his attractiveness in a simple drawing. "Whatever." Clary mumbled "What are you even doing in here, anyway?" she complained as Isabelle threw a singular sock over her.  
"I lost my blue dress." Clary stared.  
"I love my blue dress." She added at Clary's half confused, half annoyed look.  
"Oh and you thought I may have stolen it? Izzy, you know I avoid dressing up in fancy clothes when I can."  
"Well, it doesn't hurt to look."  
"You are messing up my room."  
"So."  
Clary groaned. "I haven't taken it okay?! Move along now, I have a coffee shop trip to go to. You know Jace, he doesn't like to be kept waiting."  
Isabelle abandoned her mission of finding her beloved dress – it definitely wasn't in here. "Ooh, a date." She uttered.  
"It's not a date. We are just having coffee."  
"So… a date."  
Clary was just about to give back a sassy remark, until she was interrupted by Jace. "Ahem. Are we going on this date or not?" he checked his watch.  
"See!" Isabelle squawked "A date."  
"Damn. I should have known it was you keeping Clary back. She doesn't have your dress and neither does she know where it is. Now please can you let my princess go."  
Clary clenched her fists and groaned – she had told Jace multiple times not to say sweet thing about her when they were around Isabelle.  
"ADORABLE. A-DOR-ABLE. You two make such a cute couple. Just – awwwe, so cute. Now you love birds run along. I need to find my dress."  
Isabelle strolled out of the room, and Jace waited whilst Clary grabbed her bag. She joined Jace at the doorway, where he grinned at her and ushered her through. "Let's get drunk on coffee."


End file.
